


Movies

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir want to go the movies, but how they will do it?[Set at Dark Owl].





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239655) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



“Do you want to go to the movies?” Chat asked, not even a bit hoping that Ladybug would say yes. But it seemed like the day was full of surprises.

“Sure, why not?” she answered, like it was no big deal, and his heart stopped.

She was tired of having to babysit a fake superhero and deal with him, and thought she deserved some fun. Right, Alya wanted to hang out with her, but she had no way of knowing that Marinette was already free. Couldn’t hurt to spend a bit of time with her partner without worrying about her director, right?

Chat Noir realized that he had no idea how they were going to do it. They couldn’t simply walk to the movies as Chat Noir and Ladybug, nor they could reveal who they were, he was sure of it.

“Just a small problem…” he said hesitantly explaining what he thought. She rolled her eyes.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

Now, it was Chat’s turn to roll his eyes. What kind of unnecessary question. He had proved it too many times already, even earlier that day. He always put his life in her hands.

“Of course, my lady,” he answered.

“This is what we’re going to do…” she explained as he listened intently.

Following her plan, they walked home separately to take some money and then changed their identity, back to whom they usually were. Marinette was the first to arrive at the movie Majestic Passy, being that is was near her home. She hurriedly bought her ticket and was about to leave the movies when she saw Adrien.

He didn’t look as perfect as usual, because he was a little red and breathing hard, as if he had run to get there. She found it strange that he was alone, without even a bodyguard.

“Hey, Adrien, are you okay?” she asked, going near him, worried.

“What? Oh, hey, Marinette. How are you doing?” he asked, politely.

She murmured that she was fine. He didn’t seem to listen, his gaze going to the cashier.  

“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just a bit late,” he said.

“Oh, then go. Sorry, Adrien,” she murmured, going red. She was getting in his way.

“No, don’t worry, Mari. It was good to see you!” he said, flashing a smile to her before walking away, getting in the line to buy his ticket to whatever movie he was going to see.

She smiled a little with nickname. She couldn’t recall him calling that, but it was so cute. She loved it.

But now was not the time to think about Adrien, she decided and went back to the Eiffel Tower. When no one was looking, she transformed back into Ladybug. She waited, not very patiently, for Chat’s arrival.

“Why did you take so long?” she complained.

“Sorry, I bumped into someone I know,” he apologized.

“You manage to buy the ingress to Un homme?” she asked and he nodded. “Mine is letter M, number 13?” She looked to the ticket she was holding.

“Mine is M, 14,” he smiled. He would get to see an entire movie with his lady. Okay, not exactly see. But still.

“Then you’ll go first,” she said, and he nodded again, before taking off running. She waited a few minutes, wondering if that was really a good idea and went after him.

When she entered the room of the movie, she was glad to see it was dark and playing the trailers. She went to the back of the room and looked for the letter M. It was hard to not look at the actual people, just the number, but she managed to get into the number 13 without having any idea who was sitting into the 14.

Chat heard someone sit next to him and his heart skipped a beat as imagined it was Ladybug. He wasn’t sure because he couldn’t see her, with his eyes closed. Yeah, they would have to spend the whole movie like this, which sucked, but still was better than nothing.

“Chat?” came a soft voice. She wanted to confirm it was him, since she too couldn’t see him.

“I’m here, my lady,” he said and hesitantly tried to grab her hand just to show she was safe. She shook it and didn’t let go as he thought she would.

“It’s strange,” Chat said after a few minutes of the movie. “Not being able to see what’s happening.”

“But is kind of interesting, isn’t it? It makes you imagine everything, how the people look…” Ladybug replied in a dreamy voice that he had never heard before. He liked it.

They enjoyed the rest of the movie, commenting on it, and it was one of the happiest days Chat had ever had. He felt one hundred percent safe there. Ladybug would never do something bad to him.

Marinette never thought hearing a movie could be so much fun, but Chat’s comments made everything hilarious. She was hurting from laughing so much. And his hand was so soft, it fit perfectly with hers. She couldn’t bring herself to let it go, she just wanted to stay that close to him. It was already more than they should and somehow not enough anymore. She found herself wanting to cuddle with him, but she didn’t, because she knew it was a bad idea. They shouldn’t even be there, yet they deserved to have something good after weeks wasted.

She was the first to leave, saying she was going when there still was five more minutes of the movie, telling him it was too risky to wait. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, so fast that he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

Keeping his promise, he only opened his eyes when the movie was on the credits, find himself sitting alone. He smiled, not being able to believe what had just happened. It wasn’t a date, but still it was awesome.

Adrien really liked Ladybug and couldn’t wait to the day they would find each other’s identity. He wanted to know who the girl was who made him feel so many things.

 


End file.
